Wild Ride
by WhatWouldLauraDo
Summary: Conner is the sheriff in a town back in the Wild West of America and Wally is his deputy. After managing to reveal their male romantic preferences the hook up. This is just one of their more *active* nights. ConnerxWally aka SuperKid porn basically. Enjoy.


AN: Long time no stories guys! This is my first time writing an M story, so please don't be too harsh with the constructive criticism. I hope you enjoy and remember that this is man on man. Don't like, don't read. It's a Wild West au too. ;)

The transition from having a slow conversation to making out was unclear and rather spontaneous, but Wally was fine with that. The day had been slow so far; no bandits or thieves. That made their jobs easier but the former troublemaker always felt an itch when nothing was going on. Maybe that was what sparked the quick actions. But all the side thoughts vanished during the slow exchange of kisses once Conner pulled away.

"We should probably retire to the house if you want to..progress."

The deputy smirked, reflecting on how cute and innocent his sheriff acted. "Oh I'd like to definitely like to 'progress' if that means I get to take off those chaps of yours." Conner's expression got even more adorable, his cheeks flushing at the thought of the redhead doing unmentionable things to him. The sheriff didn't respond with any words though, he just grabbed his hat and belt so that they could go to the house where nosy townsfolk couldn't bother 'em.

With a quiet walk, they acted calm and casual as they went out if the sheriff station and passed by buildings in town, like the saloon and the inn. Once they were towards the edge of town they took the vague dirt path towards their house, and the deputy took Conner's hand knowing that no one would see. The taller man smiled and picked up his pace a bit, anxious for what would happen within the coming hours. The lock on the house was quickly dealt with, and once they were both locked inside Conner placed his free hand on the back of Wally's neck and moved the other hand to wrap around the redhead's waist. Less than a second later they were passionately kissing, letting lose all the bottled up emotions they had that built up during the week. Sure, they kissed and held hands every day, but getting intimate occurred much less often then they would prefer. As Wally slid his hands along the other man's sides Conner lead the kiss, ravishing the ginger's mouth so thoroughly that the need for closer contact was blatant. Soon hands were roaming more, the hand on Wally's waist sliding downward to gently squeeze his ass, which earned a startled moan from the redhead. Payback was simple for the deputy though, well aware of the growing erection rubbing against his inner thigh. One of his hands slide between them to palm his partner's growing length, causing much more than a moan.

The taller man gasped, breaking the kiss "a bit eager, aren't you? Well then..." Repositioning his arms, Conner managed to pick up Wally bridal style, and then proceeded to take the man to the bedroom. The ginger didn't protest, happy to relax in Conner's arms. In less than a minute he was placed onto the bed with his partner on hands and knees over him. The sheriff quickly set to unbuttoning his deputy's shirt, trailing kisses down from his jaw while his hands were busy. For a moment Wally laid there with his eyes lidded, trying to keep his breathing steady. Conner's kiss were light and that made Wally melt and increase his already high arousal. It wasn't long before the sheriff was moving onto the pants of his partner, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"You strip, I'll take care of my clothes," commanded the deputy. It came off more as a request with the lighter breathy voice that Wally always had when he got hot and bothered. Conner complied regardless, moving off the bed to undo his shirt and pants. When the taller man looked back towards Wally the redhead was completely naked, his erection bobbing slightly as he sat upright. The sight was thoroughly enjoyable, knowing that his partner was aroused thanks to him and was only for his eyes to see. Conner could tell Wally was having similar thoughts as he looked him

up and down, teeth biting the edge of his lip in anticipation.

As the taller man returned to the bed Wally shifted through the bedside drawer for the lube, pulling out the small glass bottle and handing it to Conner, who now sat with his thighs underneath Wally's with their erections dangerously close. Applying some of the lubricant onto his hand, he gave his own length a good couple strokes, making sure the lube was well distributed. The ginger enjoyed the sight, absentmindedly licking his lips. But they were both too eager, too ready to do that. With a slight shift downward, Wally reminded Conner, "I still need some preparing, sheriff."

"I was just getting to that my ever patient deputy," returned the taller man, a slicked finger moving to rim his partner's entrance. With great care, Conner gently moved his finger in, and after a couple seconds he hooked his finger slightly. Aiming for that special spot, the sheriff knew he moved across it once a low moan escape the ginger's open mouth. After some more work and another finger, Wally had had enough. The deputy beckoned his partner with his chin and then pushed Conner onto his back once he was over top of Wally. Straddling the taller man, the redhead positioned himself above his partner, knowing all of this was still registering for Conner as the ginger whispered "giddy up cowboy" in his lovers ear and slowly descended on the other man's eager member. Hissing at the discomfort, the redhead continued to push his body down until Conner's cock was completely inside him. "Now don't move yet, I've got to adjust." Damn, his dick was big. He should have insisted Conner prepared him more. But it was too late for that, and after a couple moments Wally started moving again, pulling himself up till the head was nearly out before harshly pushing down again, causing the other cowboy to groan.

Continuing the agrivatingly slow pace, the redhead bit his lip to keep himself quiet as the pain started to disapate. Conner noticed how Wally was getting along, and tenatively at first, the sheirff gripped Wally's hips and sat up to get a better angle. "Would it be okay if I...you know...took over," Conner asked, hoping his new deputy wouldn't mind.

After placing a quick kiss on his lover's lips Wally nodded his approval and let Conner take the lead. Making sure his grip was solid on the deputy's hips, Conner pulled him down rapidly while pushing his own hips upward, hitting Wally's sweet spot and causing the man to break his quiet composure. The deputy moaned, thankfully not too loudly, but close enough to Conner's ear that he was sure his cock twitched. Encouraged by Wally's vocalizations, Conner started to build up a steady pace till the thrusts were long and hard. Above him he had the ginger trying his best to be quiet, and the sheriff was feeling pretty comfy until the deputy spoke up between soft moans.

"F-faster...ah...Conner!" The ginger was breathing heavily now, clutching onto his lovers shoulders. The sheriff swallowed, surprised by Wally as well as very much aroused. Within a minute Conner was changing his movements, still thrusting hard but picking up his pace to please his deputy. Wally's suddenly stronger moans caught the other man's attention, fueling the sheriff to kiss the redhead's lip partly to stifle the noise but mostly just to kiss him. As they reached their peaks, Conner moved one of his hands from Wally's hip to grasp the other's erection, pumping it to match his thrusts. They climaxed almost together, started by Wally and finished by Conner with the ginger collapsing beside him.

The cot they laid in wasn't exactly big enough for the two of them, but Conner ignored the mild discomfort and wrapped an arm around his deputy. The other man was still gathering his breath, but he wrapped his arms around the sheriff's neck before resting his head on Conner's chest. He listened to the slowing of the heartbeats as they both relaxed with the rising moon peeking through the wooden window covers.


End file.
